A short farewell
by Maigon Jesolite
Summary: Revamped. Still short. Still abstract. Still about the irrational suicide of Draco.
1. The Note

**A Short Farewell**

I stand alone. All alone on the hill. No one has noticed I am gone. Why not? I have friends! Plenty!  
Do I? Are they really my friends? Those people - monsters - who follow me round, and laugh at my jokes, and copy my work, my hard work! I work hard for my grades and my reports. Even in potions when there's no need. And  
they - THEM - they take advantage of me!  
THEY are all ugly and mean and all they talk about is how awful and horrible OTHER people are, when THEY are the ones who deserve to be locked up in azkaban with the key thrown away!  
They think they're so great. They hang round me because I'm rich and 'popular' and powerful. Well try stepping into MY shoes.  
My life! My life is a disaster. My father for one, he goes around all 'Look at me I'm so great!' and I'm supposed to be the same? WELL I'M NOT! CAN'T YOU GET THIS INTO YOUR FUCKING HEADS I AM NOT LIKE MY FATHER!  
I've wrecked my own life. I have gone and been a shite to the people I shouldn't have done, with my fabulous sarcasm and sneers and it's come to nothing but this.  
I'm supposed to be dark and evil. Well I don't want to be!  
I want a normal life. But I've blown my chances. And I have no friends and nothing to live for.

Muggles. Think about it. What's wrong with muggles? I'm more intelligent than to be racist. Maybe there's something in the argument that wizards should be pure blood, but...

Does it matter?

No.  
I'll see you in hell.  
  
This is the note I found, blowing around the courtyard one summer afternoon. It was signed:  
Draco Malfoy

*****

AN:/ This is a revamp of an old fic I did. It is a little hypocritical, and nonsensical, out of character, and such. But I felt it needed to be revamped, improved, and such. If you can already see it's nonsensical, hypocritical, and all that, and you have issues with it then I suggest you just stop reading and go, seeing as I already know that. If you are enjoying it however, continue reading if you wish. It's an abstract piece.

- Mai


	2. The Walk

**A Short Farewell**

I'm confused! All I can do is pace and pace and pace and my feet are hurting. Does this mean what I think it means? Has he ...  
But why? This is Draco we're talking about. Draco Malfoy! Why would he ... it... he can't. ...

And now I'm crying. Fabulous. Just fabulous. God damn it, stop! STOP! Slytherins don't cry. You can't be seen.

 I was his friend. And he's ...

I was his friend, wasn't I? Was I really though? But aren't I just like the people - he called them monsters! - who he described in his ... note of ... farewell.  
So he's gone.  
No. He can't. He's done this for a joke. Someone has. Anyone. Harry, that wanker. He wouldn't do that. He's not like that. He's a Slytherin. A pure bred Slytherin. He could never kill himself over a few mudbloods.

I'm going to find him. I'm going to the hill. I'm going. I'm going.

*****

AN: Please bear in mind that I'm sticking to the original chapter layout. Ei. About 200 words a chapter. It's a style thing.


	3. The Hatred

**A Short Farewell**

I stand alone. All alone on the hill.

I don't see him.  
The sun is setting and the whole of the sky to the west is orange. Then Pink. Then blue. And the snow peaks on the mountains are glowing. The forest is a silhouette. It's so beautiful.  
But where is Draco? Why isn't he here? WHERE THE HELL HAS HE GONE!  
I have to see him. To know he's safe. Am I ugly?  
The thought just came to my head. He said all his "friends" were UGLY, HORRIBLE, MONSTERS! He was talking about ME!  
How could he say that about me? I... us two... I'm not ugly. Am I? I'm not horrible. Am I? Am I a monster?  
He wrote that. And now I know, he did write it. It was his handwriting.  
But I don't care any more! I don't care about him. I don't care what he says. I don't care what he's done. He has insulted me! He deserved to d...

No he didn't.

He...

I...

I loved him.

...

   
BURN IN HELL DRACO!  
  
And I'm still crying.


	4. The Knowledge

A Short Farewell 

"Draco Malfoy is Missing!"   
"Malfoy's dissappeared!"   
"Draco's gone! They can't find him anywhere! No one knows what's happened to him!" 

Every one knows he's missing.  
Every one knows he's gone.

But they don't know he's not coming back.   
Only I know.  
I keep my head down. I don't tell them. It will pass and Malfoy will disappear to the back of my memory.   
And every one elses.   
I'm keeping the note and no one will ever know where he went.   
Ever!   
I'm burning it.   
Not here. Not now. Not yet.   
It's my last memory of him but when the memory gets too hard to bear, "whoosh", and that note goes up in flames.   
I can only keep myself sane by telling myself over and over again "It's not true, it's not true, it's not true ..."


	5. The End

***  
  
I have to face it.  
  
He's gone.  
  
He didn't like any one.  
  
Even me.  
  
He didn't want to carry on living.  
  
He hated his life.  
  
I can see his point.  
  
I re-read his note.  
  
I hate myself.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
A life without him.  
  
I throw the note of the cliff.  
  
It floats down. Swaying in the beezing.  
  
It lands in the lake.  
  
Draco Malfoy is gone.  
  
Draco Malfoy is dead.  
  
Pansy Parkinson is dead.  
  
***  
  
I'll leave up to you to decide wether she jumps or if she just feels dead on the inside.  
P.s "I" is Pansy arkinson but I reckon you should have figured that out from the last line. 


End file.
